PANDAS
by JuliIsMe
Summary: Something was wrong. Sam was afraid that if she didn't find help soon, it would take over her son.


**Ok, so this is kind of a long story. I was on YouTube and I saw a news piece on a boy named Sammy. For years his family suffered without knowing what was wrong with him. Turns out, he had PANDAs. I didn't want anyone to go through what his poor little family had to suffer. After researching PANDAs some more I wrote this story, because this is a tragic illness that is caused by something we all catch in our lives. So read this story, and if anyone you know has a problem like this, make them read it. Let's all read, together. **

_Each day gets worse then the rest. _

_They say that he caught OCD. I say that they can't tell that easily. Just four months ago he was a fine boy. You can't just catch OCD. But I don't have an answer either. His actions are really the only thing telling me that he needs help. A new quirk is added everyday. Today, he stopped walking. He would walk, or run, or hop, or even crawl. No, he will only roll. Yeah, roll on the floor and that's his way of getting everywhere. Naturally, me and my husband, Freddie have to carry him everywhere. It's scary. It's a nightmare. He won't sleep until 10:12 exactly. Until then, he kicks, punches, and screams like we're gonna kill him. Then, at EXACTLY 10:12, he just falls asleep, like someone took his batteries out. It's scary. Its almost as if something is possessing my son. The horrible thing is that I don't know how to help him. That's why I turned to all of you. If any of you know anything at all about him, please leave it in the comments, because my son is trapped in his own body and I can't get the demon out. _

_XXX_

_Sam_

Sam Puckett finished writing on the blog she keeps for her son, Kent. It was now 10:13 at night, so Sam was sure Kent would be asleep by now. To her alarm, Kent was still awake, but he seemed calm. He was sitting upright in his bed, and his eyes were fixed on Sam.

"Mom." Kent whispered. Sam was in shock. Kent hadn't said a word for four months. Sam raced over to his bed.

"I'm here sweetie." Sam said, sitting on his bed.

"Help me. I can't stop it." Kent said. The clock ticked 10:14 and Kent fell back onto his bed in a deep sleep.

There went Sam's last glimpse of hope.

Freddie watched as his wife climbed into bed next to him, letting her hair out of the pony tail it was in. She seemed stressed or worried, but that was normal for Sam now, with Kent's condition and everything.

"Who where you talking to?" Freddie asked, wrapping his arm around his wife.

"Honey, is your computer still on?" Sam asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, why?" Freddie asked. Sam got up and walked over to Freddie's computer, sitting in the chair and logging on with one guess of her husband's geeky password. Freddie spun her chair around.

"Sam, tell me what's going on, please." Freddie said.

"It was Kent. He talked to me." Sam said.

"What? He hasn't talked to anyone for four months." Freddie said.

"I know. We have to figure this out now because if we don't I'm afraid that Kent will be trapped inside his own body and I wont be able to get him out." Sam said.

It's twelve at night. The only noise is the sound of crickets and the sound of Sam's fingers clicking at the keys of the computer. She's been up for almost two hours. Just as she's about to give up and go to bed, a link catches her eye. She clicks on it and reads the page. There's a video link. Suddenly, she's watching a video she's never seen before. Its an interview with a young boy named Sammy. Watching the old home videos, Sam got a chill. She was watching her son. She scrolled down to the description. The word strep catches her eye. Yeah, Kent was prone to this. Could Kent possible have strep?

The only thing Sam could think is that if he did, she would be really pissed. She tried shaking Freddie awake, but he wouldn't budge. She wrote him a quick note saying she was at the hospital and then barged into Kent's room. He always slept until 8:25 AM so he was still asleep. She grabbed Kent's limp body and raced into the car, heading towards the ER.

Freddie Benson woke up. The first thing he noticed is was that Sam wasn't next to him. The second thing he noticed was that Sam wasn't on the computer either The last thing he noticed was the time, 1:00 AM. A note catches his eye. It's from Sam. All it says is, "I'm going to the ER." That alarms Freddie, as it should. Sam never went to the ER for anything. Then Freddie realized that Sam never went to the ER for herself.

Maybe Kent tried to kill himself.

It was a good possibility Freddie took his car keys and raced out the door, toward Seattle City. It was the closest ER to his house, so it would make sense that Sam would go there. Sam would do anything to protect her baby, even if her baby had gone crazy. Possibilities raced through Freddie's mind as he raced, as fast as his thoughts, to the hospital. Then, a police car caught sight of him. Freddie was probably at the top speed for his car and trying to go faster, and that did not fly with the police officer on duty. Freddie could hear the police car behind him. He pulled to the side.

"Dammit." Freddie muttered under his breath. The police officer stood at the side of Freddie's car and motioned for Freddie to roll the window down. He did.

"Sir, is there a good reason why you were going a good 200 miles per hour?" The police officer asked Freddie.

"Yes sir. I was heading to the hospital." Freddie said, looking at his wheel instead of the officer asking him questions.

"Oh yeah? What's wrong?" The police officer asked, dryly, trying very hard to show that he didn't care. It was working. Freddie felt intimidated even though he was telling the truth.

"I don't know, sir." Freddie said. The police officer opened the door and handcuffed Freddie.

"You are under arrest for speeding at such a dangerous rate, and for lying to a police officer. You have to right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will, be used against you in the court of law." The police officer said. With that, he pulled Freddie out of the car, slammed the car door, and started making his way back to the police station.

"M'am, for the last time, we are positive that your son does not simply have strep. If he did, we would have picked up the signs." The doctor said, putting his clipboard on the bed. For the last thirty minutes, this was the message he was trying to get across to Sam. He was certain that she had gone crazy, but he didn't want to upset her by telling her that. After all, he had seen much crazier mothers in the past. Like Marrisa Benson. Sam went right up to the doctor and grabbed him by the collar, pulling his off the ground.

"YOU LISTEN HERE! Do you know what it's like to have a sick son, and not be able to do a thing about it? So when I say I want tests done, because I felt a tiny light of hope shining on my back, I do not need you telling me no, DAMMIT. I want the tests done and I want them back now." Sam said. The doctor ran into the back and started testing Kent for strep.

_Thank you all so much for your suggestions about what could be wrong with Kent, but I especially want to thank Mary. You saved my son's life. The doctors were a little hesitant, but after a little huff and puff they finally tested Kent. After being on the medication for strep for a month now, Kent is ok. After I bailed my husband out of jail, (Long story), we went to celebrate. We laughed the night away, and even though Kent wasn't cured then, it was the best time in our lives We finally have hope. Thank you all so much for understanding and supporting. _

_So if you haven't noticed already, this blog has been changed to "Kent's Kure." That's because we're donating money to other strange, not known very well, illnesses. I also want to get more people to know about PANDAS. If you, or anyone you know, have any of the problems listed below, please see your doctor. It could change your life. _

_OK, I love you. _

_XXX_

_Sam_

__**I hope you liked that! Maybe it inspired you, maybe it didn't. Please review to let me know what you liked and to leave me some reviews. I'm nothing without you. Now, a couple of notes. **

**BUNNY FRIDAY IS NOW BUNNY SATURDAY! It's easier to post on Saturday, and that gives me one more day to write, so you'll get more stuff, more often. It's gonna be better, and longer too. I promise. **

**LET'S ASK iCARLY TWO IS COMING BACK! Yes! I was in the shower and I was inspired to do the show again. But I'm going to pick and choose dares, so sorry if yours isn't picked. Don't be offended. I'll try to do 10 dares/truths each chapter so yay.**

**Ok, bye guys. **

**Juli**


End file.
